The worst things shape who we are
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Ema is raped by Klavier. Her therapist seems to know Apollo. During her treatment to help her feel better Klavier goes missing and she discovers a few dark truths about Apollo and his foster sister Jaki. "It shaped who we are, only we will never forget"
1. Prologue

Ema didn't like being home alone. She always felt vulnerable and scared. It didn't help she had left her keys in the office, so she had to leave her sister to lock her in that evening. She lived with her sister and her partner, although they were going out that evening.

It got close to midnight when she finally chose to go to bed, deciding her sister wasn't going to be back until the early hours of the morning. She quickly undressed and got changed into her usual pink nightgown before curling up amongst her sheets.

She was woken by someone's heavy footing on the staircase. She hugged against her pillow, she hoped it was Lana or her boyfriend. When someone bashed open the door to her room she wanted to scream, but muffled it against her pillow. She felt herself lifted by her collar and forced her against the wall, now she did scream.  
"Don't make me hurt you baby." The voice was deep, seductive, German. "I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to."  
"Klavier!" She moaned under the pressure he applied around her neck. "W-What are you doing!? How'd you get here!?"  
"Shut up Fraulien." He hissed. "You're mine now bitch."  
"What!?" She cried as he grabbed harder.  
"I said you're mine bitch now shut the fuck up!" She squirmed and kicked, trying to force him away.

"Get off of me!" She screeched.  
"No, you fucking bitch. You're a fucking dog. Get down now!" He forced her down onto the pillows. "I have a knife with me. I'm going to get what I want. I'm going to hurt you if I have to!"

He sat down on her legs and she sobbed, lunging towards him to try and claw him. He slapped her and she screamed. He grabbed the bottom of her nightgown and tore it in half. She tried to bite him now, she knew what was going to happen.  
"You fucking whore!" He growled, ripping her underwear with minimal effort. He unzipped his fly and revealed his erection, he didn't hold back in forcing into here. Her scream must have been heard over the street as she struggled to take his weight. He pumped her forcefully and held her neck, forcing her chin up so she couldn't object. He bit her nipples hard and pumped her mercilessly. He then stopped, ripping out of her and turning her over.

"Oh god no. Please not there! Please Klavier! Please!" She could feel as he pressed the head against her virgin anus. "Please! I beg you! Please! I'll do anything!" He grabbed her hair and yanked it back making her yelp.  
"That's it. Be a good dog for your master." He forced past her barrier and violated the one part of her body she wanted no man to violate.  
"No!! Stop!" The pain was unbearable, she had never experienced a pain like that.

After what felt like an eternity he pulled back again.

"Open your mouth!" She could feel herself bleeding. "Open your mouth now bitch!" He slapped her around the jaw and forced her to her knees in front of him. When she refused to move her jaw he forced it open and forced his cock into it.

He'd managed to violate every part of her body and degrade her. As he approached his climax he pushed her back onto all fours, grabbed her hair and re-entered that one area of her body she begged him not to.

It felt warm for a split second and suddenly went cold as he climaxed. He'd pulled out, zipped his fly back up, scratched her and left. She fainted in a pool of blood and semen.

It was Lana who had found her when she came too. She was crying, choking on blood in her throat and blooded up all along her legs. Lana's immediate reaction was to call the hospital…


	2. The hospital

Doctors rushed frantically around Ema, she was confused, scared, lost. She heard one doctor saying she might need surgery for something. She was still semi-conscious and her breathing and pulse unsteady, so doctors were more intent on steadying and stabilising her first. She'd drifted out of consciousness once more.

When she came to again, several hours later – around ten in the morning – she could tell she was now clothed. Her eyes fluttered open and were met by no humans, she was simply surrounded by curtain, she still felt faint as she took a steady breath. She was wearing a simple pair of blue pyjamas which the hospital must have clothed her in. Suddenly on outside light shone through. She shielded her eyes; she didn't remember it turning to morning.

"Miss Skye…" The doctor sounded sullen that wasn't a good sign…  
"Y-yes doctor?"  
"Do you know why you're in here? Do you remember?"  
"I was…attacked…raped I think…" Her mind was hazy but the pain she felt around her body reminded her.

"Do you remember who by?" The female physician asked.

She shut her eyes. "Please…please…leave me alone. I…It hurts to remember…"

"If you insist Miss Skye…"

Pain wrecked the lower half of her body, there was heavy white gauze bandage over her stomach and legs. On her legs, blood had stained it a little. In her left hand there were needles and drips along with blood being filtered into her body. On her right were cables and wires. She could tell she was crying yet the tears made her skin numb.

Why had he done that? Had she done something wrong? Had her lack of people skills driven him insane? Did he just prey on her because he knew her strong independent self was a front?

"Ema!" Lana burst through a door and at first it took Ema a while to register who it was. "Honey! My god I'll kill the fucker who did this to you!" She had clearly been crying.  
"…Sis…" Was all Ema could say, what were you supposed to say in this situation?

"I'm so sorry I left you all alone! I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't be stupid." Ema cursed. "All I remember is him shouting something at me and trying to force himself inside of me." Ema couldn't help but cry.

"Can you remember what he said? Will you tell me?"  
"_You fucking whore_" Ema felt a pain thump her whole body as she spoke. "That's all I remember." Ema choked out the next sentence. "What happened? How'd I get…here?"

"Your bedroom door was left open last night so I peeked in. I found you covered in blood and semen, it was disgusting. I rang the hospital and you came to. When you got here you passed out again. Who would do this to you…?" Lana's head fell to her hands.

"I…I don't remember. Maybe I did something to upset them?" Ema tried her best to remember her attacker.

"Look, I'm gonna ring your attorney friend and let him know what's happened, you don't…mind do you?"  
"N-no. Tell Apollo, let Mr Wright and Trucy know too."

Lana left soon to be replaced by a male doctor. She wasn't sure what had triggered her to act the way she did, when he tried to touch her she squealed and dug her nails into his skin, breaking it and making it bleed.  
"Hey, hey easy Miss Skye." He tried to calm her. It didn't work as she sliced him again, this time on his face.

"Stay away from me!" She cried.

"Maybe Dr Harris would be better suited to you." He winced in pain as he reached for his pager.  
"I-I'm sorry." She was clearly scared, shaking suddenly.

"You've had a very, very traumatic experience." He winced, she'd cut just below his eye. "This was the least I was expecting."

Dr Harris was a woman, which calmed Ema a little. Why had she had such an adverse reaction from when the man touched her? Was it just him?

Why couldn't she remember her attacker?

-x-x-

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right." Apollo could feel bile in his throat.

"I think you did. Raped. Ema, my sister, was raped." Lana sobbed.

"I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can." Apollo tried to stop himself from being sick.

"Tell Mr Wright and Trucy too." Lana choked out through her crying.

"I-I will." Apollo had to put the phone down and get into the bathroom.

He hadn't felt a sickness like that for years. Not since his childhood.

Although he didn't think he was any condition, since his foster sister was at work, he had no choice but to take his bike. He changed into biker jeans, grabbed his helmet, jacket and gloves and scribbled a note for his sister when she returned home. He soon started the red bike and weaved through the traffic towards the hospital.

"Uh…I'm here to see Ema. Ema Skye." He tried his best to follow instructions to the ward.  
"Yes sir, she's just down the bottom there, room 3 on the left hand side."  
"T-thank you." He rushed past and down the hall.

"hey wait! Apollo I wouldn't go in there!" Lana managed to stop him and push him up against the wall.

"What do you mean?"  
"Look beside you." He glanced down at the man in the white coat, bleeding from scratch wounds on his hands and face. "That's her doctor."  
"Whoa…shit…" Apollo hissed. "What happened?"  
"Due to the patients trauma she must have reacted because of my gender. So if I were you, I wouldn't be going in there."  
"Thanks for the heads up doc." Apollo glanced in. She glanced at him before shying away, fear in her eyes. "Ema…" He felt the sickness again but managed to suppress it. "Who did this?" Apollo demanded sternly.

"She doesn't remember." Lana cried, hugging against the nearest available object, the attorney she had pinned against the wall. "You're her best friend. Does she have anyone who would want to do this?"  
"…Not anyone I can think of…" Apollo pushed the slightly taller Skye away. "I want to go in there, but I can't…give her my best wishes. I-I'll try to think of who would do this."  
"Thank you, thank you so much Apollo."

He looked in again, that wasn't Ema. Or at least not the Ema he knew. She was strong, yet as she glanced at him for that brief moment he saw a scared little girl in a woman's shell. Some bastard had violated her in the worst way, even if it killed him he would find out who. As he searched his mind one name seemed to pop out…Gavin.

-x-x-

"I know a good therapist who may be able to help your sister when she recovers." The female physician began. "She…she specialises with rape victims…she should be able to help." She passed a card to Lana.

"Is my sister going to be ok?" Lana glanced in to Ema, her whole form huddled close together, her arms over her legs and head resting on her knees.  
"It's hard to tell."  
"What do you mean!?"  
"Rape victims have three different types of scars. Physical external scars, ones we can see and heal, like her scratch wounds…physical internal scars, we…we do not know the damage to her internally. Then there are…"  
"Mental scars?"  
"Yes…rape victims have scars nobody will see…nobody but another sufferer and even then they will not know the damage." The doctor looked to the man clad in motorbike gear, heading off down the corridor. "If you don't mind me asking who was that man?"  
"He's an attorney…my sister's friend."  
"His face seemed vaguely familiar to me…"  
"Are you sure?"  
"What's his name?" The doctor seemed too curious.

"Apollo…Apollo Justice."  
"Justice? That does sound familiar…"

-x-x-

"_If I'm not insane why am I here?"  
"You need to be placed under constant observation…due to what's happened with your…sleep."  
"I thought you doctors called it Insomnia?"  
"You may end up killing yourself, choking on your tongue, fitting…"  
"So why here? I'm just a kid. I'm not a killer, I'm not a child paedophile." The boy bit._

"_You are at risk."  
"What about my sister, is she crazy too!?"  
"No…"  
"Then why are we here!?" He was getting mad. "We're the victims! We're the victims of some sick minded fuckers!"_

_A loud crash echoed._

_  
"Leave me the fuck alone! You're a fucking fat lot of use Miss Hudson!"_

_-Patient interview record number 213 – 15/02 – Patient's name: Apollo Justice-_


	3. The product of a rapist

Ema had continued to have her adverse reaction to whichever man approached her. When Apollo told Phoenix he was seething with rage and Trucy cried, Mr Wight, like Apollo could only think of one suspect – Mr Klavier Gavin.

"Look I know Jaki! But she won't let me in." Apollo whined.

"So. I'm meant to be watching over Haru."  
"Watching over me for what?" The girl popped her head from the door.

"Can't you take her with you? It'll be ten minutes tops."  
"Alright. I guess. You owe me big though, you understand."

Jaki or Jacqueline (which was her full name) was Apollo's foster sister. Her family adopted him when he was ten. She was two years older than him and used to work for Gavin and Co. law offices – when the firm still existed. She, however, was Kristoph's P.A. She could pass as Apollo's full sister; she had long brown wavy hair which was almost the same colour as Apollo's. She was slimmer and a couple of inches taller than him. She was very well educated and polite, classy and sophisticated in her own way. When she was taken from her family by the court, she and Apollo were adopted by the woman who had worked so hard with them.

This woman had five children of her own. First was the seventeen year old Ben, a typical high school jock who loved nothing more than bedding as many girls as he could – his mother worried about him for that reason. Second came fifteen year old Charlotte, she was placid but knew to stand her ground if provoked. Then came Haru (Harriet), who was thirteen, her striking red hair made her almost impossible to miss. Then there were two younger children, Calvin, ten and Holly, seven although they spent a lot of time with their dad, around half the week.

Apollo, Jaki and the other children all lived in a four story house which Apollo and Jaki's foster mother owned. They were quite the mismatch family.

It was half past six in the evening now, Jaki was supposed to be taking Charlotte and Haru to Karate with her yet Charlotte seemed to have vanished.  
"Hold on. I can't go without Char."  
"I'll get her." Apollo sighed. "Charlotte! If you're on my piano and you break it I'm gonna make you pay!" He screamed up the stairs.  
"Sorry!" The blonde rushed straight down the stairs.  
"Ok, we've got to go to the hospital for a minute. That's why we're leaving early."

"I don't believe it! That bastard's took my car again!" Jaki screamed. "He's hot wired it!"

"Chill out, take Ben's car then."

"Apollo! I'm not being funny but he drives a high spec Jaguar why is he stealing my Ferrari all the time!?"  
"You just answered your own question." Apollo replied as he fastened his helmet over his head.

"His car's worth more!" She whined.

"I'm a bike rider for a reason, nobody is gonna steal my motorbike."

-x-x-

She'd done her job, to give Apollo's gift to Ema. She then ran out of the building.  
"Who was that?"  
"Jaki…my foster sister."  
"Oh…" Lana looked back into her sister's room.

"Any progress?" Apollo asked.

"None. I…I tried to speak to her. To tell her everything's going to be ok, to tell her she's going to be ok. It's all my fault…"  
"Don't be silly. It's not her fault and it's not yours." Apollo forgot he still had his gloves on when he touched her shoulder. She jumped. "S-sorry. I forgot about my gear."  
"You ride a motorbike?"  
"Yeah, have done since I was sixteen." Apollo turned his attention back to Ema. "Has her condition got any better?"  
"She's stable now. She's still in bad shape, the doctors won't tell me much…" She dried her eyes. "My partner, he came here earlier, she screamed and hurt him too…he's going to move out of the apartment so she can get settled."  
"You've got a good guy there then." Apollo commented. "I want to do something. Yet I don't think she wants my help…"

"Excuse me, Miss Skye?" A doctor came over to the pair. "Can I speak to you and your sister alone?" Lana looked to Apollo, he nodded.  
"Y-yes doctor." Apollo sat silently on the hard plastic chairs…

"…thank god." Lana sat beside Apollo. "She needs surgery. She's lucky…she…she can still have children…he didn't wreck her that bad…" A nurse brushed past them both, into Ema's room and left a brown envelope on the counter.

-x-x-

As visiting hours ended, Apollo and Lana, albeit reluctantly had to leave. He even offered to give her a lift back on his bike, which she refused. Ema, once the pair had gone decided to open the envelope.

She screamed. A picture was the first thing to fall out, a sick joke. A man's cock, signed by Klavier Gavin. She shook the envelope and more things dropped out. Now fear stricken she reached for the mp3 player. From the first sound she heard, her scream could be heard down the hall.

Her attacker had recorded her…

-x-x-

"Apollo! Get up!" Jaki shook him violently.  
"What is it!?" He growled. "I had a late night!"  
"You were drinking last night…weren't you?"  
"My best friend has just been attacked." Apollo snarled. "What do you think I would do?"  
"You didn't have too much did you?"  
"Two vodka and cokes…" Apollo yawned, rolling onto his stomach.

"You need to get up. Lana rang from the hospital."

"She did!?"

"Get up." She slapped his face.

"Ow!" He whined. "Ok…ok I'm moving."

"Lana's that stressed that she didn't even recognise me." Jaki sighed.

"Can you blame her? I think she's suffering as bad as her sister inside." Apollo searched through his wardrobe for another pair of biker jeans.  
"So I figure…"

-x-x-

"Please Apollo. Whatever's on that tape has sent Ema into this frenzy." Sure enough, as Lana, Apollo and Jaki looked through the glass, Ema was cradling herself. "Listen to it, write it all down and give it back."  
"What's the paper on her bed?"  
"Some fuckers playing sick jokes on her." Lana seemed to begin to cry. "Say…do I know you?"  
"Who me?" Jaki asked curiously. "Um…yeah, I'm a detective."  
"Detective?" Lana tilted her head.

"I work putting sick people like the man who hurt Ema behind bars. Although my official job is in International Affairs."

"You're title?"  
"Detective Jaki Justice, International Affairs."

"Hm…ah, yes. The one the guys always talk about, apparently you're very good at catching rapists…?"  
"Yes ma'am."

"Catch the fucker who did this for me." Lana demanded. "And it's an order, direct from the top."

"Of course Miss Skye. Well, I better be off."

-x-x-

Apollo felt sick as he listened to the mp3 player. Hearing his best friend's cries and screams as she was attacked and ripped apart by her rapist. He stopped the recording, feeling his sickness again. He stuffed the mp3 player into his pocket and rushed into the restroom of the quiet café.

"Lana…" He threw himself back against the door of the stall he was in. "The rapist…I think I know who he is…" He was recovering from his sickness.

-x-x-

"_Jacqueline. Is that correct?"_

"Excuse me? I'm talking to you…"

"Jacqueline. Please honey."

"…_Jaki. It's Jaki…"_

"_Jacqueline can I ask you some questions?"  
"If I can ask you some."  
"Ok…please can I go first?"_

"I'll take that as a yes." The was a heavy sigh. "Will you tell me what happened to you?"  
"When?"  
"For however many years you were…abused…"

"Are you going to answer?"  
"…" The girl was silent. "…no…"

"_Ok, ask me something now."  
"Why are we here? Arkham I mean."  
"You two are…in need of constant attention."_

"_We're not crazy."  
"Can I ask about your brother? His attitude."  
"No. Can I leave now?"  
_

_-Patient Interview Record number 214 – 15/02 – Patient's name: Jacqueline Adams-_


	4. Apollo's hatred

"Apollo what the hell happened?" Lana looked at the boy who was as white as a bed sheet.

"The tape." He shakily pulled out the mp3 player and the slip of paper he had been writing on.

"My God…Ema…" She broke down there and then. "Y-you look like you've been sick."  
"I have." Apollo commented. "That's so evil. Scum like that doesn't deserve to live."  
"You said you knew who might have done it. Who was it Apollo?"  
"It sounds like Klavier on the tape!" He whined as he loosened her grip on his shirt. "Listen to me. Wait for Ema to tell you. It's wrong that we pester her." Apollo looked solemn. "Please tell her that I care about her."  
"I will…hey wait! You can't go home on your bike in that state!"  
"I'll be fine." He assured.

-x-x-

"It seems I have myself a new client." Apollo's foster mother took a seat on the couch beside Haru and Apollo.

"Is her name Ema Skye?"  
"How did you know…oh…?"  
"I'll make sure that guy rots when Jaki catches him." He snarled. Haru budged away. She had seen when Apollo loses his temper at Ben, that wasn't pretty, yet the snarl that came from his slightly parted lips was making him even more frightening. His foster mother noticed his fists were clenched into tight balls.

"Haru, get off the sofa." Apollo began to shake. His foster mother jumped forward and covered his eyes.

This was a simple trick she used to keep Apollo from hurting someone. She simply covered his eyes and spoke to him as calmly as she could. Gradually his shaking stopped, his muscles relaxed and she moved her hands.

"It's ok. Jaki will catch him, you'll make him pay and I'll help your friend." She assured. "Go upstairs and into your music room."

The house had four floors including the basement. In the basement there was the master bedroom, complete with an en-suite where Apollo's foster mom slept and two smaller bedrooms where the two youngest children slept. On the ground floor there was the kitchen, living room, dining room, everything you'd expect on the first floor of a house. On the next floor there was two rooms on the left hand side, one with a balcony and the other without. The one without was Apollo's bedroom, the one with was a soundproofed room where Apollo worked on his many instruments and occasionally did artwork. On the right hand side were three bedrooms, the biggest was Jaki's and the other two belonged to Haru and Charlotte. There was also another huge bathroom on that floor. The top floor, 'the haunted floor' (which Apollo called it to scare Ben) was Ben's room. It was far too small up there for anyone else's liking.

Before heading into his room he paced down into the basement. It was like the top floor of the house, warm and well insulated. He opened the door to the youngest girl's room, he reached under her bed and produced the artist's set – his paintbrushes, pencils, crayons and paints before heading up into his music room.

-x-x-

His music room was covered in bright paintings and artwork. All of it he had designed and painted himself, in place of the pure white walls that were there when he first moved in. All the painting was abstract, visions of things he saw as he dreamed; all brightly coloured depictions of monsters, angels, humans and animals. He noticed one, in the middle of the room, the biggest image of them all, an angel. He had remembered the angel since he was a teenager; he had drawn her many times.

The angel reminded him of Ema now, she looked so alike to her. He made his way over to the raised platform in the corner of his room. He looked over the machines there, he loaded up the computer wired to a mixing desk. As soon as it was loaded he lifted the heavy silver headset over his ears. As music began to play, he took his seat at the drum kit, one of the many instruments in the room and began to play it. Beating it as hard as he could to let the steam off.

-x-x-

The sick joke made Ema's condition worsen. So much so, Lana was told to remain with her.

"Sis…the doctor told me…when you get out the hospital you should speak to a therapist." Lana began.

"T-therapist!?"  
"This therapist is a woman." Lana assured. "She's very good at making people like you feel better and live normally."

"I…"  
"Will you go?"  
"I…I don't know…"

-x-x-

It was a week before Ema was released, the second she was, an appointment was booked with the therapist.

"I would like you to be present too." The woman grabbed Lana's arm. "Please take a seat by your sister."  
"Of course." Ema was lying on a long futon, staring at the ceiling.

"Ok my name is Denise, Denise Hudson."

"I'm…I'm Ema." Denise noticed that the girl shuddered as she spoke.

"Ok Ema. First of all, I know what you have been through; I've been through it myself. Only I don't think I experienced it the same way you did." She took a sip from the coffee mug. "Can you remember anything?" She started to cry. "Please."  
"He…he called me a whore…"

"Who did?"

"I-I don't remember…"

"Alright, now Miss Skye, you understand that I have to assess how severe your case is by placing you in several situations. Some of these will be very frightening to a sensitive girl like yourself and if you get too scared you can come back into this room…"

-x-x-

She was reacting bad to every test and situation. There was one test and Denise feared for the second person that had to be bought in – her foster son Apollo Justice. She knew how hostile some victims were when it involved a male, especially since one of her clients, who was raped more than two years earlier, still continued to launch glasses and coffee mugs at him.

"Hi Ema." Her knuckles whitened has she gripped the chair arms tight.

"S-Stay away!" She cried.

"It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." He looked at the way her fingers curled around the chair arms in fear. "I'm just going to sit in this chair." He promised, taking his seat a considerable distance from her.

"P-Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not." He reached forward for his cup and noticed she had welded her eyes shut. "Look, its ok. I'm just going to reach for the cup." As soon as he touched the cup she screamed and ran out.

"Poor thing…" Denise concluded. "I will take your case."  
"Is there much chance of her getting better doc?"  
"Every. Only the first step is the hardest to take Miss Skye." She spoke to Lana. "As soon as that first step is taken, recovery can be quick."  
"Thank you."  
"I hope to see you soon Ema."

-x-x-

"She looked so helpless Denise." Apollo closed his eyes, trying to remember normal Ema, his Ema.

"I know, I know." She whispered. "Hm, isn't that Jaki?" Sure enough, the red Ferrari swung around the corner.

"Hey!" She climbed out, followed by Haru and Charlotte.  
"Oh Haru, Charlotte. Where have you been?"  
"Shopping with Jaki." The red haired girl admitted.

"Clothes shopping?" Denise asked curiously.

"Of course!" Jaki smiled, she noticed her brother's face. "Something wrong?"  
"I met Ema today. It didn't go well." Denise explained.

As Apollo made his way into the kitchen he was met by a site he had not wanted to see. It was Ben, the blond bimbo of a high school football captain and his girlfriend number…whatever (Apollo had lost count at 20) making out on the dining table.

"People have to eat on that." He commented scaring Ben. Ben quickly scrambled off the table pulling his girlfriend with him. "Have some respect for your mom's property."  
"Then I'll just go make out in your precious music room." He smiled.

"You do and I'll cut your dick off so you won't be able to impress her." Ben yelped, Apollo despised him. "Now get the fuck out." He reached into the fridge and took out a bottle of beer.

-x-x-

Apollo had been trying to sleep for two hours. His growls, groaning and snarling could be heard from the corridor.

"Everything ok little bro?" Jaki peered around the edge. "Ew, are they still at it?"

"He never fucking stops."

They could hear the bed creaking as Ben rammed himself into his girlfriend upstairs. They cries of ecstasy echoed in the halls, Haru and Charlotte could also be heard moaning that they wanted sleep. Poor Apollo's room was directly beneath Ben's bed too – it was easy to see why the very little kids slept in the basement.

"How long have they been…?"

"Two fucking hours!" Apollo groaned, pushing his pillow against his head. "For fuck sake! How many times does that kid have to get a hard-on!"

"They'll stop soon enough." She assured.

"Yeah. When I cut his balls off they will. Maybe everyone would get a little sleep afterwards too."

"Apollo you silly boy. Even I know he's gonna have to stop eventually. His stamina will soon give up."

"I know but that isn't soon enough." He groaned. He climbed out the bed.

"Hey wait a minute! You can't go up there!" She screamed.

"Its not me who's gonna die of embarrassment is it?" He commented, climbing the stairs.

-x-x-

"_My God, this place is beautiful. Is this why you wanted the paint?"_

"_Something like that." The boy commented. There was a creak as he climbed off his bed._

"_Wow, she's so pretty." The woman commented. "Is she someone you know?"_

"_No, she's an angel."_

"_Where are her wings?"_

"_They've been cut off. Someone, a human has stolen her innocence."_

"_Oh my…" The woman remembered why she was there. "Now you are more comfortable. Will you talk about what happened to you and your sister?"_

"_No"_

"_Please."  
"No."_

"_Please."  
"No! Now leave." A crash echoed._

_Patient interview record 320 – Date 17/06 – Patient name: Apollo Justice. _


	5. The first step

It was late on a Wednesday evening, Ema, while in a therapy session had remembered who had violated her. At the mere mention of 'Klavier Gavin' Jaki shot straight out to hunt him down. That left Apollo, home alone to care for Charlotte and Haru, thankfully, Ben had stayed clear and gone to his girlfriend's house.

Charlotte and Haru were strangely quiet that evening, both staying in their rooms for most of the night. It was around eight when Apollo saw two faces nervously peering in from behind his music room door.

"Apollo…" Charlotte began. "Um…it's sexual health week at school again and I was wondering if you could help us with some questions?"  
"Hm?" He slid the headphones from his head and replaced his precious violin on its stand. He then led the girls out into his own room. "You know I hate answering these…"  
"I know, you usually get embarrassed too!" Haru giggled.

"At least you don't have to answer any girly questions, we text Jaki and got those answers from her. She told me to ask you about the guy's questions and the sciency ones."

"Ok sure." Apollo stretched out on his bed, the two girls sitting either side of him.

"Um…what causes an erection in males?" Charlotte began, showing him her sheet to prove it was genuine.

"Arousal." Apollo replied simply.

"No we mean scientifically speaking." It hurt when Haru said those last two words, reminding him of his broken friend.

"Well, when we blokes get excited, for whatever reason, our brain tells our muscles down there that we need more blood, the more blood the harder we get effectively." For whatever reason, Apollo wasn't embarrassed to discuss parts of the male anatomy with the girls. As questions to do with the science behind fertility treatments and IVF came up he answered too. Haru, satisfied left.

"Big brother." Charlotte laid down alongside her older sibling. "Is it normal for a fifteen year old to still be a virgin?"

"Perfectly, why?"

"Oh it's just…"

-x-x-

Jaki shifted her Ferrari into top gear in pursuit of the bastard who hurt her brother's friend. Klavier Gavin, she fucking hated him as much as Ema did. She weaved through the traffic, easily doing double, possibly triple the speed limit after the purple motorbike. If he got over the border she would be powerless to continue after him.  
"Yes back up for the next city. If this bastard gets over the border -! Shit!" The traffic made her grind the car to a halt. "Now! For fuck sake! Now please! Don't let him escape!" She cried into the phone.

There was no chance she'd be able to continue, he could be well into the next city before she got out of the jam.

She was stuck there for an hour before she spotted a gap and just managed to squezze the car through.  
"Stupid piece of shit!" She booted the tire. "I'm sorry Apollo…I let you down."

When she returned home she slammed the door so it shook the whole house. Apollo, on the couch in the living room was shocked at the sound.

"Everything ok?" He placed the file down he was reading.

"No!" She snapped. "I let him go! I let that fucking arsehole go! I had him-!"  
"Hush, hush." He held his sister close to him. "You did the best. We will get Klavier. He won't escape. I won't let him."

"But…If I caught him this could all be over!" She screamed.

"I know. I know. But he'll be back you know."  
"Huh?"  
"He'll wait until Ema starts to get better. He's a fucker like that."  
"What were you reading?" She looked at the file, an old court case.

It wasn't just any old court case, it was _their _court case. Jaki pulled it from him, asking where he got it and told him to burn it. Neither Jaki nor her younger counterpart mentioned anything of their past, there were scars on both of them that needed no description.

-x-x-

Months passed before a single shred of progress was made with Ema. That single shred of progress was once again with Apollo. He sat opposite her in the room once more but this time, she had managed to speak to him and allow him to move without fear.

"Hi Ema." He lifted his coffee mug to his lips.

"Apollo…" She whispered. "I missed you."  
"I've missed you too." He replied.  
"Did they catch him?"  
"No. He's gone, we can't find him anywhere." She whitened, her grip on the arms of the chair tightening once more. "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

She was clearly going to give no answer.  
"Well…um…it's ok." Apollo whispered.  
"Apollo…I want to be better." She murmured. "I want to be better but…I'm scared of you…"  
"Huh?"  
"I…I'm sorry…" Apollo knew it was his time to leave, the girl in front of him was still suffering.

She was clearly sleep deprived, then again, Apollo knew from experience that was the least that was expected.  
"Denise…you wanted this?" Apollo reluctantly pulled the small circle wrapped in the white plastic bag from his rucksack.

"Yes Apollo." She pulled out the circular object shaped like a web with an image of wolves in the centre, from it hung feathers and beads. This was Apollo's dream catcher. The one thing in Apollo's possession that he valued more than even his instruments. It was this object that allowed him a sound sleep every night, now though, he was willing to part with it for the night, to see if it will aid Ema with a decent night's sleep.

"All you do is hang it on the wall. Nightmares are supposed to get caught in the web. Or that's what the native Americans believe."  
"It works too." Apollo commented.

"Thanks Apollo, you're an angel." His whole body shook. He's an 'angel' if only they knew what he hid…

-x-x-

That night, Apollo spent almost half an hour in the shower, for whatever reason, when he wanted to think or clear his head he would be in the shower for ages. He looked to his arm where kitchen towel and tightly wrapped cling film covered an area. He had a tattoo done of his angel, the one he always drew and beneath it the words 'Arkham Angels Apollo and Jaki' he felt as pain shot through his back like a bullet train. He'd spent too long in the shower and it was beginning to annoy his old scars of a life he would rather forget.

That evening, he knew he would not sleep, it didn't help that Denise had set up a video recorder in his room too.

As he lay on the bed, eyes closed he thought to Ema's last words before he left:

"I want to be better but I'm afraid of you." Was it just him she was afraid off or was he the special one? The one who might be able to help her if she'd let him. He hated when he thought of her, especially now. He felt guilty, for whatever reason, Apollo had a thing for Ema.

"Everything ok?" Denise peered around the edge of his door. He grumbled and turned onto his side so his back was facing her. "Apollo, come on." She sat beside him on the other side of his bed, stretching her legs out. He made sure not to reveal the covers on his tattoo (he hadn't told Denise about it yet) as he rolled back onto his back once more. "What's the matter?"  
"I'm gonna kill Klavier when I see him." He growled.

"I think there's a queue to do that my dear." She tried to be light hearted. "You have a thing for Ema, don't you?"  
"No." He lied.

"Yes you do."  
"No I don't."  
"Don't lie. I know these things."  
"So what if I do? I just feel guilty now when I think of her like that."

"There's nothing wrong with thinking like that Apollo. She's going to get better and be normal. I mean look at…" She paused midsentence.

"Look at me?" He finished.

"I know you don't like to talk about the past."

"It was different for me and Jaki though, we were kids, and we didn't know what was going off. She's a grown woman, one whose experienced pleasure from sex before, it must make the pain worst."  
"Yes. No two cases are ever the same Apollo, you know that." She sighed. "If anything, she'll recover quicker in my opinion."  
"Yeah I guess."  
"Tell me Apollo. What's different about Ema to any other girl you've met?"

"She just is. She's the girl that makes me say wow when I see her. The one I long to talk to long after she's put the phone down on me, she's the one that stirs me up on the inside. Or at least she was before this happened…"

-x-x-

"_Aren't you like…eleven?"_

"_Yeah why?"  
"You shouldn't be smoking then." The deeper voiced boy spoke._

"_Who the heck are you to be telling me what to do?"  
"My name's Daniel. But everyone calls me Jackson."  
"Oh yeah, you're the one who helped me beat up that kid for coming onto my sister."_

"_That's the one." There was a pause as the older boy took the cigarette from the younger one. "Anyway, I like your moves I wanna teach you how to fight, proper fight I mean."_


	6. The figure

He couldn't sleep, he knew he wouldn't though. He shifted under the sheets, groaning and sobbing while half-asleep. His mind was drifting into his subconscious past.

"No! No stop! Please! Please! Don't hurt him!!" The girl's cry echoed. He cried under his breath as he turned again. He felt the same pain, not the physical pain, the mental pain, the suffering. He shifted faster this time, his heart was racing.

"No! No stop!" He cried. He screamed the whole house down as the covers shot into air.

"Apollo!" Denise burst through. "I heard you screaming, I've spilt coffee all over the living room floor you scared me!"

His chest was rising in short, sharp bursts, his ribs constricting his lungs. He was still screaming and crying, she crawled alongside him and held him against her chest.

-x-x-

Two days later, after a sixteen hour sleep the night before Apollo was woken by a sound, his cellphone.

"Hello" He mumbled into the phone.

"Is this Apollo?" The quiet voice squeaked.

"Yes…" He wiped the sleep from his eyes, glancing at his clock, seven thirty a.m. he had fallen asleep at three in the afternoon and hadn't woken up since.

"Apollo, its Holly." The little girl squeaked. "Can you take us back to mummy?"

"You aren't supposed to come back till weekend, why do you want to come back now? You love daddy's house." Apollo rolled onto his side, reaching for his medicine, he should have left it downstairs, Denise always warned him that if Ben ever found it Apollo would regret it.

"Calvin will tell you what's wrong." He noticed the girl spoke in whispers.

"Polly, it's Calvin." The boy too whispered.

"Hey Cal, what's up?"

"Daddy has a new…uh…I don't know what the word is…" Calvin waited. "Daddy has a new mummy for us."

"You mean he has a new girlfriend?" Apollo asked dazed.

"Yeah, that's the word. This new…girlfriend…doesn't like Holly."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Uh-oh she's coming. Please Polly come fetch us."

"Pack your bags."

"Morning Denise…" He mumbled, reaching for the pot of coffee and pouring himself a mug of the black liquid. Apollo was still half asleep, his shirt which he wore for work was unbuttoned, earning him some rather rude looks from Ben and some looks of admiration from his girlfriend. "Morning Ben, Ben's girlfriend, Haru, Charlotte…where's Jaki?"

"Early start, she's still upset that she let Klavier get away." Denise replied, glancing at the pot in Apollo's hand. "Take that before food." He sighed, taking the pill from the pot and swallowing it down before taking some food from the cupboard.

"Denise I need to talk to you, your son and daughter rang me. Apparently, daddy's got a new girl who doesn't like daddy's precious little princess. They want me to go and pick them up."

"He's what!? Go fetch them!"

"Then call Phoenix and tell him I'll be late." He fastened the shirt and called the four dogs the family owned. "I'm taking the dogs!"

The four dogs, a Rottweiler, a Labrador, a pit bull and the leader of the bunch, a husky were well trained, carrying the leash on their choker chains in their mouths and walking perfectly alongside Apollo. The walk was about twenty minutes to the small terraced house in a nearby suburb. He unclipped the gate and stepped in before the dogs, showing he was in charge. He slammed against the door.

"Do you mind banging on the door; some of us are trying to sleep!" A man groaned through the open window above Apollo. He glanced up.

"Funny, you look like you've been up for a while." He noticed the bright eyes of the kid's father. "Get your arse out the bed and give me the kids before I break the fucking door down!"

-x-x-

Another month passed, the clock was ticking to almost six months since Ema was raped. She was about to excel to the next stage of her treatment, again with Apollo's aid. Denise had told Apollo to tag along the next time Lana took Ema shopping. The whole idea was to get Ema used to the idea that there was a man beside her that she trusted amongst the strange men she had never met.

While in six months, getting to the stage where Ema was willing to talk to one particular man and go shopping with the same one didn't seem like much, this was surprisingly good progress in contrast with some of Denise's clientele. It appeared Denise was right, once the first step was made, it got easier to take the steps after. Ema stayed close to her sister, Apollo choosing to walk the other side of Lana for her comfort.

It was going well, Ema spoke to Apollo but flinched when he touched her accidently or when another man came too close to her. As it hit lunch, Apollo offered to take the two women to a restaurant in the centre of the town he knew well. They took their seats and ordered drinks, it was then Apollo noticed something was unnerving Ema.

"Something up?" She stared past him, or rather through him, as if he wasn't there. He shot his head round.

For a brief second he thought he saw a flash of the blond German who had hurt Ema so.

"Excuse me." He stood quietly and stalked the figure. It had gotten out the door quick, something was wrong.

Apollo trusted his highly trained senses to let him follow the trial the mysterious figure had taken. He finally caught up, realising he and Ema had seen someone else, a person too short to be Klavier and had a rather feminine figure. Apollo stopped the person to speak to; to his shock it was a guy.

"Hey…um…I know this is going to sound kinda stupid but did you just come out of that restaurant there?"

"Hm…oh yeah! Why?" The man was over excitable.

"Oh no reason. I'm sorry to bother you." Apollo smiled shyly.

"No problem. Say you're quite a good looking boy." He chuckled.

Apollo glanced him over.

"I've seen your picture somewhere before haven't I?"

"I dunno…have you? You do have quite a zavvi use for the colour red there." Then it clicked, this was Haru and Charlotte's style icon.

"Your name's…De Lisi? Something like that? An Italian?" Apollo looked for approval.

"Indeed."

"You design clothes; my little sisters are your biggest fans or something…"

"Speaking of which…" A crowd of people, mainly paparazzo and crazed fan-girls started to approach. "Ah, here please give this as a gift to your sisters." He pulled a red handkerchief from his pocket, signed his name on it and kissed Apollo's hand, to the envy of the girls. He took a photo with the attorney before heading off into the paparazzo.

"That wasn't Klavier." Apollo assured, producing the handkerchief, and showed Ema.

"It was De Lisi!? The fashion designer!?" Lana was shocked. "Well, he does look a little like Klavier I suppose…"

"This was who you saw." Apollo showed her the image, sure enough it was the same one Ema saw.

"Oh…thank you Apollo…"

-x-x-

"Denise! I'm home!" His voice echoed in the empty hall. "Charlotte! Haru! I've got a surprise for you!" Still no reply. This time, as it went quiet he heard a murmur. "Hm…" He carefully stepped towards the staircase, stamping his feet on the bottom step to fake going up the stairs. As soon as he thought Apollo had gone, Ben stepped out from the coat closet, half dressed, his pants on backwards tugging yet another girl with him. Apollo carefully stepped up onto the rail, as Ben began to move forward, he leapt down in front of him, blocking the door he was about to walk through.

"Where do you think you're going Lover Boy?" Apollo bit.

"Into the living room."

"Where's Denise and the others?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"I dunno! Something about dinner."

"Why aren't you there then?"

"Because I don't wanna." He tried to push past, Apollo, not even having to push that hard stopped him.

"More like you wanted to break your mom's rule about no sex on Tuesday."

"Fuck off! You aren't my dad! Now let me past!" He punched Apollo this time. Apollo just laughed grabbing the taller teen and pushing him against the wall.

"Oh go get fucked, just can't stand me being in the way of your dick all the time can you?" Apollo laughed. "You're all talk."

"Oh yeah!?" Ben tried to sound threatening.

"Yeah." Apollo pushed harder.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"The…The Ivy!" He whined. "P-please don't tell mom!"

"I won't this time. But she best be gone by the time I get back." He noticed the girl was staring at him dreamy eyed, Apollo just ignored her gaze.

"If she isn't?" He whimpered.

"Then you'd better be making friends with mom's meat cleaver, it's gonna be getting pretty close to your balls if she's still here." He whispered letting him go. "You know Miss May comes to teach you."

"Is something wrong with just calling her May!?" The boy was quivering, the threat of his balls being cut off with a hatchet were terrifying. "She's…like 16!"

"Go carry on fucking your girlfriend and get her out of here in twenty minutes." Apollo demanded. "If you had respect for women you'd know why I call her Miss May."

Apollo slammed the door and locked it tight.

"Oh Apollo, something wrong?" The girl with beautiful curls noticed as he revved up the motorbike.

"Miss May, nobody's home." He replied calmly. "Perhaps you'd like to join me in looking for Denise and the others. I promise I'll go slow." Nervously she climbed onto the back, taking Apollo's helmet from him and fastening it round her head.

"If you promise me you won't go too fast then O.K."

* * *

For all those people wondering - the reason Apollo knew it was De Lisi, a fashion designer, was the word 'zavvi' and 'Miss May' is one of those student tutors which helps students after school. She's Ben's tutor.


	7. The ultimate test of trust

Now Ema trusted Apollo there was one test she would have to do which would lay her trust in him on the line. She would have to stay in Denise's home – with Apollo being close to her for the entire night and Ben causing trouble too.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of." Apollo tried to assure, reaching out and catching her soft skin on her hands with his fingertips. She no longer recoiled in horror at his touch, only it was just his touch that she would accept.

"I…I'm really worried. Isn't there another boy in your house?"  
"Calvin? He's really little!" Apollo chuckled. "Oh and there's Ben, but if he dares touch you I'll make him pay, I promise." He stood up, brushing the biscuit crumbs from his clothes. "Well, I'll see you after this session's over." He walked away briskly.

"Stupid fucker!" Lana screamed, her voice echoing in the corridor outside Denise's practice. She kicked one of the steel trash cans which were near every bench and tried to break Denise's potted plant.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey!" Apollo prized her hands away from the plant. "Lana, cool down. Sit." He signalled to the bench. In an almost robotic manner, she took a seat on the nearby bench. "Tell me what's wrong…" Apollo spoke calmly.

"My fucker of a guy!" She wailed.

"Ok…deep breath Lana…in…out…" He took a deep breath too. "Alright, now tell me what your guy's done."  
"Well, since that stuff happened to Ema he took my next door neighbour's spare room…" She wiped a stray tear off her cheek. "Next door is nice, a newlywed couple, the groom's really handsome, the brides a bit of a…"  
"Whore?" Apollo suggested.

"Yeah. She's not really that pretty, plasters herself in make-up, smokes tons…lazy layabout. Shame that the groom, who's only Ema's age married the stupid bitch."

"Ok so where does your guy fit into this?"  
"He's been fucking her in secret since practically the moment I started dating him!" She sobbed. "That was the husband who called me, saying he just caught his wife in bed with my sleazebag of a bloke!"  
"So…what can you do?"  
"I'm gonna go meet the husband in town. Talk stuff out with him." Lana seemed cooler now. "Thanks for listening."  
"Sometimes all you need is someone to listen to you." He chuckled.

-x-x-

"Hey Apollo!" Haru jumped onto the couch beside him. "You coming karate tonight?"  
"I can't Haru. I'm looking after Ema."  
"Well what if Ema wants to come with us?"  
"Then I'll go." He looked to little Holly on the floor. "Keep an eye on Holly, I'll be in the music room."

-x-x-

He closed his eyes as he lay back on the couch in that room, slowly, his mind drifted back to Arkham…

_At eleven years old, most boys had never even heard of the Arkham Asylum, where Juvenile delinquents were held. He remembered that day when he was sent there. Apollo, to say the least, was angry. He thrashed his weight around, screaming that he didn't belong in there. He remembered as he was forced to take a tour, through the different colour zones._

_First was the green zone, the place he was told he would be forced to call home. He noticed a few home comforts in these rooms although they still looked like jail cells. He was tugged by the guards forcefully towards the yellow zone, he noticed those comforts were missing and the inmates looked rougher, their jail cell like pens were keeping them away from the young boy and his older sister trudging beside him. What he did notice though, was if, like an animal, the guard rattled the baton against the bars on the cell, the inmate would silence themselves. Next came a purple zone, here there were no comforts except for the bed and toilet. Here, the inmates sat and spoke to themselves, threatening their inner beings, screaming they would tear the soul from their bodies. Then came a blue zone, Apollo noticed that this was a guard's area, full of surveillance cameras. He noticed the heavy iron door as he was forced into the next zone._

_This was orange, here the children screamed and rattled the cages like the true psychos they were, they would not be silenced by the guards. They had to go in a heavy steel elevator, decorated with pictures of the worst patients…to that day he remembered the boy with the scars all over his body…Daniel…Daniel Jackson. That was red zone, where there was almost no hope of escaping_.

-x-x-

"Apollo?" Charlotte shook him gently. "Apollo, Ema's almost here, you need to sort out this room and put that other dream catcher mom bought in here."  
"Hm? Oh right. Little help Char?"  
"Always happy to help you." The bed pulled out from the couch, while Apollo set the bed up to be slept on, Charlotte hung the other dream catcher over the bed. The music room would be Apollo's room for the night, Ema would take his.

"Ema will be here in under an hour." Denise popped her head around the door. "Her sister took her home to collect some things. Charlotte, Apollo perhaps you'd like to help me make dinner."

Apollo was minding his own business when Ben appeared, tugging yet another girl along. Soon the girl would have to leave, it was a Tuesday again and May would be coming over to teach him.  
"So I hear that dog Klavier put down is coming over." He chuckled.  
"What did you say?" Apollo snarled.

"I said that detective dog the one Klavier ripped open's coming over ain't she?" Apollo's grip tightened on the large kitchen knife he was cutting steak with. He dropped the knife, hearing it clank as it hit the wooden chopping board. He took his coffee mug into his hand instead, sipping the black liquid inside.

"Ben, shut the fuck up, you don't know her." He tried to reply as calmly as he could.

"That stupid bitch shouldn't play hard to get. Klavier _always _gets the girls, whether he has to put the dogs down or not." Apollo felt his grip tighten on the cup. Suddenly, as he felt it shatter he screamed:  
"You've got thirty seconds before I kill you!" Ben fled out the door at break-neck speed, Denise managed to block Apollo from almost killing Ben by slamming the door shut between the pair.

As Apollo's rage died down, the pain began to kick in. The cup had shattered into his hand, shards were deep in the lacerations he had caused, his whole hand was scolded with the black fluid he had been drinking.  
"You fucker…" Apollo held his arm above his head.

"Shit Apollo!" Denise ran forward, covering his hand with a tea towel. "You need to get to the hospital!" She grabbed her car keys.

"No!" Apollo bit. "You stay here; Ema needs at least one friendly face when she gets here. I'll get Jaki."

-x-x-

He looked at the bright red and pink skin on his hand, the tissue was badly scolded and shards of the coffee mug were still stuck in his hand. He was in the emergency department of the hospital for several hours before he was released.  
"Denise! We're home!" Apollo called, with the help of Jaki he managed to remove his jacket without causing too much pain. The hand was now bandaged, yet although there was a thick layer of bandage there, it was still too sensitive to touch.  
"Ah, good timing. Dinner's almost served." She chuckled. Apollo made his way into the dining room.

May and Haru were sat beside Ema, while Denise and Charlotte were running around in the kitchen. Apollo shot a death glare at Ben, who was whimpering in the corner before taking his seat in front of Ema.

"You alright Ema?"  
"What happened to your hand…?" She asked curiously.

"I shattered a coffee mug, nothing to worry about." He was curious to see if he could still hold a knife and fork, to his dismay he couldn't. "Excuse me for a second." He nodded to Denise who was carrying a try of food into the next room.

Apollo yanked Ben up by his collar and pulled him into the next room. With his useable hand he threw Ben down onto the couch.

"Listen here and listen well." Apollo snarled. "I'm not threatening, you hear, I'm making a promise…you make Ema feel uncomfortable and I'll kick you so hard, so many times you'll become infertile. Then I'm gonna cut your dick off and stitch it to you head." Apollo growled. "You got it?"  
"How will I…?"  
"Do not talk to her. Do not make sexual comments about her. Do not insult her. If you touch her…trust me, I hope you like looking out of your ass." Apollo growled.

-x-x-

The meal went by easily, followed by the karate. Ema had agreed to go and was surprised to learn that Apollo was a black belt, she was even more surprised when he managed to kick the ass of the instructor with just one hand. As late evening set in, Ben, fearing for his safety went to his girlfriend's house, the two youngest children settled to bed and the others were all watching television.

"Who is she Apollo?" Ema pointed to the girl with beautiful brunette curls.

"That's Miss May, she's a student at the school Ben and the girls go to. She's Ben's home tutor too." May heard Apollo talking about her and came towards him and Ema.

"Hi!" She smiled.

"Hello, I'm Ema." The young girl smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Ema, I'm May, like Apollo said. You're very pretty by the way."  
"Thank you." Suddenly May's cellphone began to go off.  
"That's my dad. I'll see you next week everyone!"  
"Bye!"

-x-x-

Being in a sound proof room meant that at midnight, when Apollo still couldn't sleep, he could play his instruments. Ben was back, knowing him as well as Apollo did meant that Apollo was concerned about Ema. He pulled his acoustic guitar onto his bed and opened his folder, from the inside dropped out a piece of paper with musical scrawls all over it. It was Apollo's song, one he was writing for Ema, it was almost finished now…

As he lifted his guitar onto his lap and began to play the opening chords he didn't realise someone standing by his doorway, listening carefully through the tiniest gap between the door and its frame.

* * *

Hey guys. This was supposed to be up yesterday but I got really, really ill yesterday but I was all better by morning so here you go :D


	8. A tiny insight into the past

"You've been biting bullets all these years I know

They're beside yourself choking on tears

And you aced avoiding possibility

When you placed your bets on bittersweet

Now don't you worry

No need to be sorry

Time to step lightly

'Cuz the love you used to feel is still in there inside

It may be a faded photograph but i know you care

So don't hide

If you're scared I'm here beside you

If you get lost I'm here to guide you

And I'll give you peace when peace is fragile

Love is all the good in you

Love is peace when peace is fragile

You've been going out of way to agree

Like you've been rubbing yourself all wrong

Just to be somebody else's genie

Catering to your disasters every need

Waiting to finally be set free…"

Apollo suddenly sensed the presence of somebody else in his space. He spun around, expecting Ben to insult his work or one of the younger sisters to ask Apollo to sing to them. It was Ema. She was shivering, Apollo hadn't realised it was quite cool in his room.

"…Ema?" His fingers slid over the strings catching some of his bandage. He growled.

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep. I'm scared."

"Scared. Of what?"

"The other boy in the house." She was still shivering.

"Come here Ema. You look freezing." He lifted his duvet up and allowed her to crawl underneath the cover. Apollo still sat on the top. "He won't hurt you." Apollo assured. "He won't come near you while he knows I'm here."

"I know but…"

"But?"

"It's…" She fell silent before looking towards his guitar. "Doesn't that hurt you?"

"You mean when I play? Na, it stings a little but that's it." She took his hand wrapped in bandage and gently ran her fingers over his flesh; he pulled and tugged his hand back.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…" She whispered.

"It's ok." Apollo whispered his reply. "Just don't touch the skin again…"

"Sorry."

"Hey! Don't be sad…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She blushed a little. She crawled up behind him, trying to hug against him but keeping the covers between them. "You're warm." She broke away after a while though.

The pair ended up falling asleep in the same room, her in the bed and Apollo asleep on the floor next to her.

-x-x-

"Apollo, you got a _doctor's _appointment today." Denise emphasised doctor.

"With _that _doctor?" Apollo asked.

"Yes."

"Oh! Oh! Polly's special doctor?" Haru asked, her eyes lit up.

"Yes."

"Can I come with you Apollo? Pretty please! You promised I could." Haru begged.

"Alright. Of course. What time's the appointment?"

"Midday."

"No coffee until midday, I guess I can handle that." Apollo shrugged before joining Ema and the others.

As Lana took Ema away, a single thought passed through Apollo's mind: _She's becoming my Ema again…_

-x-x-

"For God's sake Haru! Come on!" The young girl ran out, Apollo's rucksack on her back and climbed onto the back of the bike. "Denise! I'll call you when we've done!" The motorbike sped quickly through the traffic, excellently weaving between cars.

"Where are we?" Haru slid from the back as Apollo turned off.

"This is the Neurological Research Center or the NRC for short."

"The NRC…I've heard of that before."

"I often get mail with those letters stamped in the corner, this is where they're from." Apollo signalled to the building.

They stood in the white reception room of the Research Center, the smell of cleaning chemicals and scented oils filling the room and burning Apollo and Haru's noses.

"Good morning, I was told I had an appointment." Apollo began. "My name is Apollo Justice."

"Hang on a second." As the receptionist tapped her fingers on the keys, the clicking filled the room. "Ah of course, if you'd like to take the lift to the fifth floor and head to the room at the very end."

"Thank you my dear." Apollo smiled, grabbing his sister's hand to make sure she didn't pinch any more sweets from the sweet dish beside her.

Almost all of the research rooms had clear screens looking into the hall. Haru was scared when she looked into some of the rooms. The people in there were insane.

"Why are we here? You're not crazy!?" Haru squealed.

"No. Or at least I don't think I am. These people here seem to think my mind is different, so I come here once every few months to let them work with me."

"Work with you?"

"You'll see." Apollo knocked on the door.

The security guard sat behind the door was asleep, Apollo simply took the keys from his belt and unlocked the door ahead of them.

"Shouldn't you have –"

"No Haru. She knows I'm here." Apollo chuckled.

"Wait! 'She'?"

"Well if it isn't my favourite little attorney." The red headed woman chuckled. "And I do know that's you, everyone else has the courtesy to ask the guard to let them in Apollo."

"Ah, if it isn't the soothing voice of Katia, how are you?"

"Not too bad." The woman looked up from paperwork. "Oh, you've bought a friend. Care to introduce me?"

"Haru this is my doctor Katia, Katia this is my little sister Haru."

"Pleased to meet you." The young girl smiled.

He flew through his mental tests, the easiest being arithmetic, working out sums as fast as he could. Then, while he didn't need to, he took the physical test just to please his doctor. He removed his shirt and placed all the electrodes on his chest and abs, strapping the oxygen mask over his face and getting ready to go on the treadmill.

"What's this part of the test for?" Haru asked the other woman on the other side of the glass screen.

"Well, Apollo doesn't need to do it but he does it anyway. It's a resilience test, to see how long a patient can go while the treadmill gets steeper and faster – the average time is about twelve minutes – for your brother it's about half an hour."

"Wow, my bro has stamina then."

"And he looks good without his shirt on." Katia giggled.

"So what's the matter with my brother? Why are you so interested?"

"You don't know!?"

"No, Jaki and Apollo never talk about before they came to live with us. I tried to ask mom once too but she clammed up on me."

"Then perhaps you should get your mom and Polly together in a room and ask them to talk to you about Polly's past."

"Ok."

-x-x-

"Polly, how come you never talk about your past?"

"My past?"

"Yeah, your past from before you met mom and me and the others." Haru tried to explain.

"I have my reasons." Apollo replied darkly.

"Like?"

"It's none of your business to be honest Haru." Jaki commented.

"Jaki, maybe we _should _tell her a little." Apollo tried to defend Haru.

"Ok, so if you went tell me about before you came to live here, why do you have to go to the fancy research center?" Haru decided.

"It's a routine test. Like a check-up."

"A check-up?"

"Yeah, like when you go to the dentists every six months." Apollo tried to make it clearer. "Well, my brain needs to have more check-ups than my teeth."

"But the other people in that building were all crazy! You're not!"

"No, but I'm less normal than you think." Apollo smiled.

"Huh? How are you any less normal? Other than being short and all…" Haru let her voice trail.

"My height _does _have something to do with it." Apollo commented. "I'll try to make this as simple as I can…ever heard of ADHD?"

"It's a behavioural disorder."

"Yes, well…yeah…close enough. I was mis-diagnosed with it before I came to live with you and mom."

"Misdiagnosed!?"

"Yes, truth be told I was just a very naughty kid." Apollo admitted. "Anyway, the medication they gave me stunted my growth, making me unable to grow to my full adult height and it actually made me behave worst."

"How so?"

"The medicine sent me into depression, which would lead to me smashing things in a rage." Apollo tried to explain. "Anyway, about a year after I came to live with you, they found out I didn't have ADHD – I might have an overactive brain. So, for as long as I can remember I have been going to the NRC for check-ups."

* * *

The song at the top is actually a song written by a band called 'Poets Of The Fall' I think the song is 'Fragile' - It's the kinda song I would think of Apollo singing. I own no rights to this song!!


	9. Klavier's return and Ema's revenge

Ema's treatment was drawing close to its end. Lana and Apollo couldn't be more proud. She had gone back to work, the first case she was working on was also one Apollo was on. He was facing off against an insecure and unsure prosecutor, a less than challenging opponent.

Under instruction of Lana, Jaki's superior, should Jaki require the services of anyone during the trial she would get through to them immediately and the trial would be put on hold. Apollo got the call he had longed for. It was revenge time.

"Apollo! I need Apollo! Gavin's back in the city! He's on the bike! Get Apollo after him!" She cried out.

"Haru! Start the motorcycle for me." Apollo demanded. Ema's reaction at the mere mention of Klavier was a complete mental breakdown. "It's ok Ema, I'll make him pay!"

He sprinted out of the courthouse, the motorcycle ready for action.

"How long have I got?" Apollo asked sternly into the cellphone.

"He'll be at the courthouse in ten minutes." Apollo was prepared, revving the bike to speed off after the German when he drove past. _This is for Ema._

The bike shot past him so fast it was like a purple streak. Apollo was hot on the trail though.

"Be careful" Jaki murmured to herself, trapped in her Ferrari two blocks back. "We'll make him pay for what he's done to Ema."

Klavier's bike was just as fast and powerful as Apollo's. Apollo needed to find a way to get him off the bike if he stood a chance of catching him. Then Apollo saw his chance, turning off into a nearby alley. It was hard to describe the adrenaline rush Apollo was experiencing, like a thunder storm in his brain. He guided himself through the alley at breakneck speed, he sped up more as he turned the corner, driving across a strip of metal and over a fence, it spooked Klavier like he hoped and he toppled off the bike.

Lucky, they were away from the main road now, Klavier was up quickly and ran into an open door to a nearby empty warehouse.

"Klavier you bastard!" Apollo called out, yanking the helmet from his head.

"Herr Forehead, I warn you, stay out of this." He had an evil smile, the same smile Apollo recalled Kristoph having that fateful day Trucy's father was killed.

"Apollo! Apollo! Be careful!" His headset suddenly began to work again, Jaki calling through it. "He's got a weapon! I think it's a gun!"

Apollo heard a click, his eyes shot straight down to the source of the clicking, a pistol. Klavier's smile turned into that of the devil.

"I did warn you Herr Forehead." Apollo didn't know what was making him do it, probably the adrenaline rush. He dashed straight for Klavier, knocking him back. The pistol slid across the floor. Apollo's hand was still badly sliced and burned but he managed to wrestle Klavier. Klavier threw him off.

"You fucking bastard!" Apollo roared. "How could you do that to Ema!?" He noticed Klavier making a mad dash for the pistol. He slid across the floor and kicked the pistol further away before kicking Klavier's head. It gave him enough time to make sure he was the one to get the gun.

When the tables turned, Klavier was quickly back out the building and running for his bike.

"You still there Jaki!?" Apollo cried out.

"Yes! Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine. Listen he's heading back towards the courthouse." Apollo picked up the bike and sped on after him.

"I'm on it." She paused. "The gun!? Where's the gun?" It was harder to hear her as the wind rushed past Apollo.

"I've got it!" He called out.

Klavier had managed to get to the courthouse. Luckily, he'd got there the same time as Jaki, Jaki's way of stopping him…swerve her precious Ferrari in front of him, knocking him out of the way. Klavier recovered quickly again and got into the building.

Ema's scream in fear echoed through the entire courthouse.

"Ema!" Jaki and Apollo rushed in the direction of her cry.

"I've got you now my dog."

"G-get off!" She sobbed. "P-please!"

"Grr…" Apollo pulled the pistol from his pocket. "Put her down!"

"You think you're gonna shoot me with my own gun." Apollo smiled a dark smile – just like the one Klavier had done.

"No." He shoved the pistol into his older sister's hand. "I don't need that to destroy you, I will ask nicely again. Put her down."

"Or?"

"Or I break every bone in your body then make sure you get the shit kicked out of you when you're healthy again." Apollo snarled.

"That's quite a broad threat you've done there Herr Forehead." Klavier chuckled darkly. "Shame you won't get chance." He pulled his cellphone from his pocket, Ema was still trying desperately to break away from his grip.

Apollo's cellphone began to buzz, only after his began there was a chorus of sounds around him. He glanced around, Jaki hiding behind him. The Cadverini family. Apollo rushed forward, ripping Klavier's wrist from the clothes of his victim.

"Jaki, get her out of here. It's about time I had a little fun."

"Apollo! No!" Jaki demanded darkly. "No! Now's not the time!"

"Get her out of here. Get everyone else to safety too."

20 men, that was all, all against little Apollo Justice. Some carried weapons, guns, baseball bats, crowbars. Apollo ran towards a nearby stand and managed to jump over to get into a confined space.

The first few were easy to take down. Apollo dodged one of the men carrying a baseball bat and had ripped the weapon from his hand. He swung the bat round and smashed his ankles, knocking him backwards. The other men quickly fell back. He'd whittled them down to half when one of them managed to grab him, he didn't manage to escape fast enough and was tossed out the main doors. He felt his head slam with enough force to crack as he fell on the sidewalk. In his blurred vision he could see the same one coming towards him once more. Another person got closer though. One Apollo was sure he knew. The new person grabbed the man and punched him square in the face.

"Get your ass up Mini-me!" He demanded. Apollo rolled onto his front and bounced back up.

The scars across the man's body was what made him identifiable.

"Jackson!" Apollo couldn't believe it! This was the scar ridden, red level inmate of Arkham that had taught Apollo how to fight. Both of them combined were a force to be reckoned with.

Between them the rest were quickly down.

"Man! I haven't seen you in years!"

"You haven't changed much." From an open window there were two cries, Jaki and Ema. "Shit! Wasn't that Jaki!?"

"Come on." Apollo demanded.

It all happened so fast. An adrenaline charge. Apollo, holding the baseball bat still had managed to knock Klavier unconscious. Ema rushed into his arms, being the only familiar man there.

"J-Jackson!" Jaki cried. "I thought you were…"

"Na sweetheart, thanks to you and your little bro I got out a few months later. Been clean and free since."

"Can I hug you?"

"You can if your brother isn't going to kick my ass." He chuckled.

"Everything ok Ema." Apollo whispered in her ear, blatantly ignoring Jaki and Jackson. Jaki hugged the taller, muscular man covered in scars.

"Y-yeah…thank you." She was shivering in his arms.

"Jackson. Come on then man, lets drag this scumbag out of here." He nudged the unconscious Klavier with his foot.

-x-x-

When they were all outside Apollo heard a movement from the seemingly unconscious man he and Jackson had pulled out the building. Apollo wasn't surprised though. He managed to get out the way before Klavier grabbed him. Apollo suddenly got a brainwave, using one of the many techniques he had learned during karate to restrain Klavier. He gripped him tight and stood on the steps.

"Hey Ema!" He called. "Come here!" She cautiously walked towards Apollo and the furious Klavier. "Kick Klavier in the thing he hurt you the most with." She smiled the first genuine smile Apollo had seen in months as she bought her high heeled shoe up to Klavier's groin. He dropped to the floor, writhing in pain.

"That's my girl."

-x-x-

"Why'd you do it?" Apollo demanded.

"Do what?"

"Why did you rape Ema?"

"I didn't!" Klavier snarled.

"Listen to me Klavier Gavin. We've got a lot of evidence on you." Lana and Jaki snarled.

"Interesting tattoo." Klavier looked at the tattoo on Apollo's arm. "Arkham…angels? _The _Arkham Angels?"

"Why does it matter?" He snarled.

Klavier was there in the middle of the courthouse floor, Apollo, Jaki, Lana and Ema were there in front of him.

"The Arkham Angels?" Ema and Lana turned to each other. "Aren't they those orphan kids that were rape victims a few years ago?"

"You guys are…?" Apollo and Jaki turned to each other.

"I think it's about time we revealed our past." They spoke in unison.

* * *

Haha, Klavier came back and Ema got her revenge!! There's one more chapter for you people curious about Apollo's past.

P.S. This is for the person who gave the anonymous review to ace attorney's story 'One Night' - you're not the first person to make this mistake but I'm a girl! Don't worry about it though XD


	10. Apollo and Jaki sumarise thier past

"Can I see that?" Ema held Apollo's arm to see the image of the angel.

"That angel…it's…the one in your room and the music room too."

"That's his guardian angel isn't it?" Jackson turned to Denise. "Ma'am I did not see you, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure's mine Daniel, nice to see you've changed."

"What are we doing with this scumbag?" He knelt down beside Apollo. "Your call A." He held out a packet of cigarettes.

"I don't smoke anymore Jackson." Apollo turned back to Klavier. "Klavier, if I had my way I would kill you or make you suffer at the hands of Ema, her sister, Jaki, Denise, everyone you caused hurt to. I'll do the right thing though and hand you to the authorities and then watch you get ripped apart by prison inmates." He looked to Ema, smiling who was hugging onto his arm. "Answer my question first. Why'd you do it?"

The evil laugh that erupted from Klavier's lips was met by a punch to the face from Apollo.  
"Herr Forehead. I can have anything I want. When she refused me, I chose to get what I wanted against her will. I gave her a choice." Apollo was ready to tear him apart, as soon as he sprang forward, it took the force of everyone to hold him back. That was when Klavier was dragged away in chains.

"The Arkham Angels…are you really them?"

"We'll tell you the truth about our pasts…" Jaki turned to Apollo. "Before our story begins…I need to tell you…Apollo and I are no blood relations, my name was changed…"

-x-x-

"I had never met Apollo before he was ten and I twelve." Jaki and Apollo were sat on two chairs in the middle of the floor, everyone else was around him. "Nobody other than Denise has ever known the full story." She pulled Apollo's wallet from his pocket, producing the colourful photo of her and him as children. The only thing was, Apollo had dark black hair.

"Your hair…it's black…" Ema looked to Apollo.

"It's naturally black, I had to dye it when I started working for Kristoph." Apollo replied.

"Anyway, my mother was a deceptive evil bitch." Jaki snarled. "My step father was a convicted child predator…" She was starting to cry. "Every day, ever since I turned eleven I was raped by my step father while my mother stroked my hair and told me everything was going to be fine."

"Then they wanted a boy." Apollo hugged her, stopping her from breaking down. "Her mother pretended to be married to a close friend of hers, she managed to con the orphanage I was at to give me to her."

"No matter what they say…Apollo was treated worst than I was by my mother and my step father…" Jaki had managed to pull herself together. "I was forced to take pills to make sure I couldn't have children." She welded her eyes shut. "My little brother…he…"

"I was gang raped by both of them and was forced to even rape Jaki." He turned to Ema. "When I found out what Klavier had done to you, it made everything they did to me hurt more, all those old physical wounds began to hurt once more."

"You were just…children." Lana, Ema and Denise were on tears. Charlotte and Haru, who had always wanted to know what Apollo and Jaki were like before they came to live with them were feeling ill.

"You remember those dream catchers in our house Ema?" Jaki looked to Ema, who nodded in fear. "Those are for Apollo. As soon as they are taken away…he dreams…he remembers all the pain he was in and he doesn't sleep…"

"My god…" Everyone gasped.

"When I turned eleven, a neighbour leaked information about some strange scars on my back. Reporting it as child abuse." Apollo stood up. "They found them on Jaki too…"

Jaki was the one to slide her shirt off first, revealing the small scars which formed wings on her back, Apollo then did it, the scars on his back were much larger, showing almost all his back was covered in the same scars.

"Our parents, Mr and Mrs Adams had made a break for it…" Jaki scowled. "Then things started to go wrong…"

"Wrong?" Lana asked. Apollo looked to Denise, who nodded and headed out the room to collect some things.

"I became very violent, Jaki reserved and neither of us would speak about what those two had done to us…then we were transferred to a place called Arkham. Arkham Asylum."

"Arkham Asylum. Where I spent all my childhood not giving a rats ass about anyone but me, except for you two of course." Daniel, taking just one look at Apollo and Jaki's face knew how much this was hurting.

"We were forced to go there, Apollo's violence escalated when he got there, when one boy got way too close to me, he and Jackson over there…" She pointed to Daniel. "…kicked the shit out of him."

"I no longer had any self control, I got addicted to cigarettes and booze and Daniel, an inmate at the highest security level, helped me straighten out."

"How old are you Daniel?" Lana asked politely.

"Me? Sweetheart, I'm twenty five."

"And…um…what were you…?" Ema squeaked nervously.

"What was I in there for?" Daniel tilted his head curiously. "I was psychotic. I was obsessed with fighting and violence. All over my body are these scars." He pointed to just a couple of scars. "Every time I fought someone and won, I cut a scar into my body with my switchblade knife."

"How many scars do you have?"

"2,410." Daniel replied as if it was nothing. "I've changed now, after passing my knowledge to my friend over there. By the way, man, you look ripped."

"Cheers Dan."

"I was considered too violent to even be assessed." Apollo recalled. "So I was placed on ADHD medicine, in the hope it would calm me down."

"It had an opposite effect, making Apollo depressed and forcing him to do stupid and dangerous things in a depressive rage." Jaki looked away.

"Then I did what was thought to be impossible – I escaped Arkham." Apollo rolled up one of legs of his trousers. "I was mauled by a dog and shot on the way out."

"You came to me…you tried to tell me what had happened. After more than a year of never making a single shred of progress with either of you, you opened up to me." Denise remembered the day clearly.

"Two years after we had been admitted to Arkham, we had got the news we wanted for so long. They'd caught the Adams' and they were to be put on trial for paedophilia, rape, sexual assault, child abuse you name it…" Jaki suddenly seemed happier. "We got an offer from Denise to let us stay with her. She gave us six months to get settled and if we didn't like it she would not force us to stay. Mind you, at thirteen and fifteen I don't think we'd have ever turned down that offer."

"Ema, listen here and listen well, we had our innocence stolen in the same way you did. Apollo, he suffers now still, the medicine stopped him from growing and now we've been told he's got an overactive brain…" Jaki fell silent. "What they did…it's shaped who we are but we will never forget…"

Apollo stood after this, drying his eyes and making his way to Ema.

"Your angel…" Ema mumbled. "She…"

"Looks like you?" He asked smiling. "She's been with me throughout my childhood, now she's right in front of me."


End file.
